Le meilleur souvenir
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: Voici une idée qui m'ai venue ce matin et que j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager pour noël. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bisoux à tous et à toutes! 3


Jack X Gil

Bonjour, cher lecteur et chère lectrice! Aujourd'hui, fanfiction spéciale noël! =^w^=

En me réveillant ce matin, un idée a émergé dans ma tête, alors je vous laisse savourer ce fruit sorti de ma tête. J'espere que mon petit cadeau vous plaira! 3

-C'est pas vrai! Jura Gilbert.

Son maître s'était encore mis dans des ennuis plus gros que lui, il le sentait. IL devait le chercher et le ramené par la peau des fesse s'il le fallait! Mais fois de Gil il le sauverai! Toujours! Oz était à ses yeux la personne la plus précieuse de cette terre.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il errait seul dans les profondeurs des ténèbres de Sablier. Et il cherchait encore un moyen de retrouver la trace de son précieux maître. Soudain, une chevelure blonde qu'il reconnu comme celle d'Oz apparut. Mais ces cheveux étaient bien trop long pour être ceux de son petit Oz. Pourquoi ces cheveux blonds étaient-ils si long?

-C'est toi Gilbert?

Ce n'était pas un petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui….c'était un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme, il s'agissait bien sûr du célèbre Jack Vessalius. Gil n'en revenait pas. L'image de son cher Oz se superposait à celle de l'homme présent devant lui. A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, c'était un choc. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que s'en était troublant. Jack lui décocha le plus beau des sourires. Il avait l'air heureux de voir le jeune Nightray et cela déclencha un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur de ce dernier. Une nostalgie….ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Jack!

-C'est drôle, remarqua le blond, le premier à me trouver, ce n'est ni Oz, ni Alice, mais à chaque fois, c'est toi!

Cette remarque sembla le rendre heureux. Si heureux que ces joues en devinrent rouges. Gil ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais son sourire avait quelque chose de tentant. Comme s'il voulait coller son propre sourire sur celui de son compagnon.

Jack s'approcha de Gilbert à pas de velours et glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son locuteur, il joua avec une de ses boucles et souris encore plus. Puis leur regard se croisèrent et le blond put lire le trouble dont était pris le jeune noble. Il ne souriait plus à présent. Une expressions différente avait remplacé sa candeur. Une expression de détermination. Il retira ses gants et les jeta à terre. Puis, une main sur la joue de brun, il plongea sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

Gil ne bougea pas d'un pouce. IL ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler, là sous ses yeux! Un homme l'embrassait. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, lui qui faisait mille fois pire avec Oz, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack, homme à femme et carrément sexy, l'embrassait lui, Gilbert, amant d'Oz et tête d'algue!

Mais une langue força sa bouche, et là, il ne pensa plus du tout. Une langue si douce, si agile, si avide de lui. C'était différent d'avec Oz. Là c'était….une partie de plaisir. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider, se laisser manger, se laisser consumer par le plaisir.

Sans trop savoir comment, son long manteau, signe de protection implicite, tomba au sol avec les gants de Jack, et sa chemise fut ouverte, dévoilant ainsi le corps dessiné, imberbe et blanc comme la porcelaine, du beau Gilbert. Le manteau du blond était également au sol, mais sa il s'en fichait. IL sentait les mains du héros de Sablier sur son corps. Des mains expertes, qui le faisait frémir de plaisir.

Leur langues se battaient l'une contre l'autre, mais Jack rompu finalement le baiser, laissant Gil respirer à nouveau. Leur yeux étaient remplis de désir, mais le brun était dans état second qui le rendait totalement soumis à la volonté du blond. Ce dernier en profita pour jouer avec sa langue sur le torse du jeune Nightray. Il taquina un bouton de cher rose, puis un autre, il vint jouer avec sa langue et le lobe de son locuteur à bout de souffle, Puis descendit plus sensuellement jusqu'à une bosse dans son pantalon. Il défit la fermeture et enleva le tissus qui partit rejoindre les précédents.

Jack avait déjà enlever les vêtements superficiels et se retrouvait désormais torse nu. Seul Gil portait encore sa chemise bien qu'elle soit ouverte. Les sous-vêtements du brun n'étaient plus non plus. Lorsque la langue agile du blond effleura le gland du brun, ce dernier revint à lui dans un frisson de pur plaisir. Il baissa les yeux vers la tignasse bouclés qui torturait son membre durcis et caressa de ses gestes les plus doux son presque amant.

Le héros de Sablier leva ses yeux affamés vers ceux troublés de son désir. Il y lisait une affection toute particulière. Comme celle qu'il lisait autrefois sur ce même visage, lorsqu'il était encore son serviteur. A l'époque il aurait put lui faire du mal, s'il ne s'était pas contenu. A l'époque déjà il était si aguicheur avec ses beau yeux. Mais maintenant il était non seulement aguicheur, mais aussi sexy. Et cela le rendait absolument irrésistible. Et il était bien trop vieux pour qu'il n'ai à regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il remonta jusqu'au visage du brun et l'embrassa à nouveau, encore plus passionnément que précédemment. Et il lui susurra: « je vais te faire découvrir ce que ton jeune maître ne pourra jamais te faire aussi bien que moi ». Puis il s'apprêta à redescendre vers la verge tendu qui appelait à la débauche.

Mais Gil pris le visage du blond en coupe et l'embrassa, encore. Puis ce fut lui qui pris les choses en mains. D'une main il titilla la chair de Jack qui gémit de plaisir. Mais ce gémissement fut bien trop suggestif pour le brun qui n'en put plus et qui le couche violement à terre pour le surplomber de tout son désir. Puis il parti lui aussi en exploration du corps de son acolyte. C'était sans compter sur le blond qui était surexcité. Il le renversa pour le dominé à nouveau. Ils roulaient ainsi longtemps dans l'herbe pour savoir quoi aurait le dessus, et c'est finalement Jack, qui au bout de deux roulades, attrapa à main nu la hampe gorgé de sang et commença à monter et descendre sa main dessus.

Ce geste fit rougir Gil jusqu'aux oreilles et il ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Il gémit en même temps que sa respiration se faisait difficile. Jack n'en pouvait plus de la voir si appétissant. Il introduit de son autre main un doigt pour le préparer. L'intrusion fit sursauter Gil mais ne le dérangea pas, trop perdu dans les méandre du plaisir. Un deuxième doigt fit son entrer, puis un troisième. Le blond commença des mouvement ciseaux pour écarter les chair en même temps que ces va et viens, tant dans l'entre chaude de Gil que su son membre. Puis il arrêta tout d'un coup sec. Gil cria son plaisir inassouvis. Mais jack lui souris et inséra sa propre érection entre les fesses moelleuses du brun.

Quelles sensations excises se firent alors ressentir. Les va et viens reprirent en même temps que les gémissement indécents de Gil qui ne faisait rien pour se contrôler. Des larmes de plaisir vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Jack vint les léchés et taquina le lobe du brun. Il gémissait aussi, moins fort cependant. Il avait les mains sur les jambes du brun pour mieux les écartés. Les mains du soumis en revanche, était attaché au cou du blond.

Cet espace qu'avait crée le souvenir d'Alice, était une dimension qui semblait n'être là que pour les deux amants présents. Ils laissait s'exprimer leur corps dans un parfait concerts de cris, gémissements, percussions, bruits mouillés et baisers. Un monde qui semblait vivre pour un moment de pur débauche. Puis dans un ultime cris, Gil sentit un orgasme dévastateur lui donner le plus grand plaisir depuis longtemps. Puis l'anneau de cher se resserra autour de la verge de Jack, qui vint un instant plus tard.

Il ressortir de son fourreau de chair et s'allongea, en sueur, à coté de son amant. Puis il lui caressa les cheveux, se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais avant que leurs lèvre ne se touche, il souris puis, disparut dans un nuage de lumière.

Gil se retrouva dans un énorme trou noir, seul. Il se rhabilla en vitesse pour qu'on ne le découvre pas ainsi vêtu. Il entendit au loin, un rire argentin, celui de Jack qui lui dit: « On se reverra Gilbert! »

Gil se sentais partagé. D'un côté, il avait découvert des sensations parfaitement inoubliables, et il voulait les revivre avec son précieux Jack, d'un autre, il avait trompé Oz et en avait parfaitement conscience. Peut être devrai-il garder tout cela secret. Encore un secret de plus pour son pauvre petit cœur. Mais par amour pour ses deux amants, il tiendrai bon.

Voili, voilou! 3

Joyeux noël et j'espere que cela vous aura plus!

BSX BSX!


End file.
